Henrik Mikaelson
Henrik Mikaelson był najmłodszym członkiem rodziny Mikaelson oraz synem Mikaela i Esther. Miał sześcioro rodzeństwa - czterech braci (Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Kol) oraz dwie siostry (Freya, Rebekah). Został rozszarpany przez wilkołaki, kiedy razem z Klausem poszli podglądać je podczas pełni, aby zobaczyć ich przemianę w zwierzęta. Mimo, iż czarownica Ayana starała się go uratować, było za późno. Jego śmierć była bezpośrednią przyczyną, dla której Mikael poprosił swoją żonę o przemianę siebie i pozostałych dzieci w wampiry. Henrik był członkiem rodziny Mikaelson. Historia thumb|left|222px|Klaus przynosi Henrika.Henrik urodził się w Nowym Świecie jako siódme, a zarazem najmłodsze dziecko Mikaela i Esther. Był bardzo blisko związany z Klausem (prawdopodobnie był jego ulubionym bratem) i Rebekah. W retrospekcjach było ukazane, jak wraz z Bekah obserwował walkę Niklausa i Elijah. Oboje śmiali się, zastanawiając się, który z braci wygra. Gdy przyszedł Mikael, przerywając "zabawę", ich entuzjazm zgasł. Bardzo możliwe, iż Henrik w głębi duszy czuł złość na ojca za to, w jaki sposób traktował Klausa. Później zostało pokazane, jak przerażony Niklaus pędem wbiega do centrum wioski, niosąc na rękachthumb|left|215px|Esther, Klaus i Ayanna nad ciałem Henrika. zakrwawionego i bladego Henrika. Wszyscy byli zszokowani i spanikowani. Chłopak położył swojego młodszego braciszka na ziemi, wyjaśniając, iż wybrali się w nocy podglądać przemianę wilkołaków i jeden z nich zaatakował Henrika. Na pierwszy rzut oka dało się zobaczyć, iż Klaus bardzo przejmuje się stanem brata i obwinia się o to, co się stało. Mimo, iż Esther wezwała na pomoc czarownicę Ayanę, Henrika nie udało się uratować. Umarł w wyniku rozszarpania i utraty krwi. Jego śmierć była bezpośrednią przyczyną, dla której Mikael poprosił swoją żonę o przemianę reszty dzieci i siebie w wampiry. Pamiętniki Wampirów: Sezon 3 thumb|190px|Martwy Henrik.W Ordinary People, Rebekah cofa się do przeszłości, opowiadając początek swej rodzinnej historii. Wspomina najmłodszego brata - Henrika - oraz ujawnia okoliczności, w jakich zmarł. Dodaje także, że jego śmierć miała wielki wpływ na Niklausa, który najbardziej to przeżył i który obwiniał się za stratę brata, ponieważ to on zabrał go na "pokaz przemiany ludzi-wilków". The Originals |-|Sezon 1= W Always and Forever, Elijah opowiada Hayley historię swojej rodziny. Wyjaśnia, iż przez śmierć Henrika, ich najmłodszego brata, matka przemieniła ich w wampiry. Nie chciała bowiem, aby ktokolwiek, kiedykolwiek mógł jeszcze raz zagrozić jej rodzinie. Był to sposób na obronę przed wilkołakami z wioski. |-|Sezon 2= W Every Mother's Son, okazuje się, iż wilkołak, który zabił Henrika wywodził się z watahy prawdziwego ojca Klausa - Ansela. W Red Door, Mikael wyjawia, iż jednym z powodów, dla których ścigał Klausa przez wieki, była śmierć Henrika. Wygląd zewnętrzny Henrik wyglądał na jedenasto/dwunastolatka średniego wzrostu i z ciemnobrązowymi włosami, sięgającymi mu prawie do ramion. Jego oczy miały ciemną barwę, a karnacja jasny odcień. Chłopak nigdy nie wypowiedział ani słowa, ale można podejrzewać, iż podobnie jak swoje rodzeństwo, miał europejski akcent. Osobowość Niewiele wiadomo o osobowości Henrika oprócz tego, że był cichy i trzymał się w pobliżu starszych braci, ale, jak reszta rodzeństwa, bał się swojego ojca. Podczas pełni księżyca Niklaus i Henrik poszli zobaczyć transformacje wilkołaków. To dowodzi, że był równie lekkomyślny jak jego przyrodni brat. Henrik był najwyraźniej bliższy Rebece i Klausowi niż pozostałym braciom. Wystąpienia TVD: Sezon 3 *''Ordinary People (retrospekcje)'' TO: Sezon 1 *''Always and Forever (wspomnienia)'' TO: Sezon 2 *''Every Mother's Son (wspomniany)'' *''Red Door (wspomniany)'' *''The Wheel Inside the Wheel (wspomniany)'' Relacje Niklaus Mikaelson thumb|215px|Klaus jest zrozpaczony po śmierci Henrika. Niklaus był prawdopodobnie ulubionym bratem Henrika. Oboje bardzo się kochali, a młodszy podziwiał Klausa, tak jak podziwia się starszego brata. Wybrali się oni w dwójkę podglądać wilkołaki podczas pełni księżyca, co było fatalne w skutkach - zakończyło się śmiercią Henrika. Klaus przez lata obwiniał się za to wydarzenie i chyba to właśnie on najciężej przeżył stratę ukochanego braciszka. Rebekah Mikaelson thumb|left|215px|Henrik i Rebekah.On i Rebekah najprawdopodobniej byli bardzo blisko. Razem obserwowali "walkę" Klausa i Elijah, ze śmiechem zastanawiając się, który z nich wygra. Podobnie jak Niklaus, dziewczyna była zdruzgotana śmiercią Henrika, jednak nie obwiniała o to swojego starszego brata - wręcz przeciwnie, pocieszała go. Mikael Niewiele wiadomo na temat relacji Henrika i Mikaela, ale podobnie jak reszta rodzeństwa, bał się swojego ojca. Prawdopodobnie czuł także do niego złość z powodu tego, jak traktował jego starszego brata, Niklausa. Mikael jednak bardzo kochał swojego syna (chociaż prawdopodobnie tego nie okazywał). Przez setki lat obwiniał Klausa za jego śmierć, która był jednym z powodów, dla którego najstarszy Pierwotny ścigał hybrydę przez wieki. Ciekawostki *Był najmłodszy z rodzeństwa. *Został rozszarpany przez wilkołaka. *Nie dożył dnia, kiedy jego rodzina została przemieniona w wampiry. *Jest jedynym członkiem rodziny Mikaelson, który pojawił się tylko w retrospekcjach. *Tylko on nie poznał najstarszej córki jego rodziców - Freyi. *Michael Narducci powiedział, iż był on zwykłym człowiekiem, w odróżnieniu od swojego rodzeństwa, które posiadało magiczne zdolności. *Jego śmierć była bezpośrednią przyczyną, dla której Esther zmieniła swoje dzieci i męża w wampiry. *Nigdy nie wypowiedział ani słowa w żadnej retrospekcji. Galeria Kategoria:Rodzina Mikaelson Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Postacie gościnne Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Czarownicy